<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect quotes of Splatoon by RandomOtakuGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050524">Incorrect quotes of Splatoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl'>RandomOtakuGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Scratch two a day, Will post two a day, get ready for these, ill post as much as I can</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bout time I post them here.</p><p>A lot of incorrect quotes from your favorite manga characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WRONG WAY TO BAKE COOKIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goggles: So I can bake these cookies at 400 degrees for 10 minutes or 4,000 degrees for one minute!  </p><p>Aloha: Goggles no, that's not how you bake cookies.  </p><p>Goggles: Floor it?!  </p><p>Aloha: Goggles no!  </p><p>Goggles: HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR ONE SECOND!  </p><p>Aloha: GOGGLES! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE.  </p><p>Goggles: I'M GOING TO HARNESS THE POWER OF THE FUCKING SUN TO BAKE THESE COOKIES!  </p><p>Aloha: GOGGLES PLEASE!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What did you say~?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Army: Oi, Aloha I got to say-  </p><p>Aloha, not listening: Uwaaa~ Mask is cute~♡ </p><p> Army, not noticing: I really do like you and-  </p><p>Aloha, still not listening: Skull is pretty cool too♪  </p><p>Army: Would you like to go out with me?  </p><p>Aloha: Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You did WHAAAT?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Army: *breathing in and out* Okay! New plan, just act natural.. Act natural.</p><p>Mask: Oh..heeey Army.</p><p>Aloha: Oh...it's you...</p><p>Mask: Aloha?</p><p>Aloha: How have you been? </p><p>Aloha: I've been reeeeeeally busy, being heartbroken.</p><p>Aloha: You know, after you CHEATED on me?</p><p>Mask: *turns to look at Army* Yooou did WHAAAT??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not until 4~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask: Don't yooou have to be stupid sooomewhere else?</p><p>Goggles: Not until four~!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm calm because</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mask: How are yooou so calm all the time?</p><p>Aloha: The trick is to be so stressed out that it becomes your default state of mind~!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Are you happy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skull: Let me ask all of you something... Do you consider yourselves happy?</p><p>Aloha: I don't think I'm very happy. I always fall asleep with the sound of my own screams : D</p><p>Mask: Riiiight..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>